Bakura does NOT love! does he?
by alesa
Summary: BakuraRyou angst About Bakura beign upset because of Ryou... MM Yaoi ...well not really... oneshot ...please review...


_Okay... this is my first fanfic... ever. so it sucks, well i hope not but oh well... oh, and my english sucks..  
have fun reading my crap! XDD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bakura and Ryou... sadly_

Bakura sat in the livingroom of Ryous small apartment and for the first time in his over 5000 years long life he felt helpless and sad. The usual perky and always smiling Ryou had locked himself in his soulroom and, to Bakuras dismay, closed their mind link.

So the Yami drank one beer after another, lit his now probably hundreth cigarette and worried about his hikari wellbeign. Once in a while he'd trie to talk to him trough their link but, of course, no avail. Only one thing he knew, not even sure how or why, that whoever caused his hikari to be depressed had to suffer... badly.

three days later

Okay, now Bakura was near to hysterics. Ryou was still locked in his soulroom, he hadn't come out once, not even for school. Normally the little Hikari wouldn't miss school even if his life dependet on it!

But wait! Bakura was the King of thieves! He grinned to himself. He could pick any lock with ease! Of course the one to Ryous soulroom, too! With that thought he went inside the head of his hikari an stood before the door. He got his little knive out of his pocket, that he always kept with him and with one swift movement the door unlocken and opened.

What he saw inside the room almost broke his heart: there was his little hikari crying on his bed. He was alot skinnier than usual and had bruises and scratches on his arms and face. Bakura was pretty sure thet the rest of his body, that wasn't clothed looked bad, too. Ryous condition was far worse than after any beating Bakura ever gave him.

Bakura went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, Ra, ryou was even paler than usual, if thats even possible. Bakura laid his hand on the hikaris shaking shoulder in order to calm him at least a little but ryou only flinched and and tried to get away from Bakura as far as possible.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Bakura tried to soothe him. Ryou looked up at Bakura with big teary brown eyes, fear clearly written over them.

The Yami took Bakura took the sobbing Hikary in his arm, who stiffened and made little attempts to wiggle away from Kuras grip.

As Bakura gently rocked him and pattet his back, Ryou slowly relaxed and layed his head in the base of his Yamis neck still crying slightly to himself.

After a little while Ryou was much calmer and had even stopped crying.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Ryou flinched because of the anger in his Yamis voice.

"Kura-san... I'm- I'm f-fine, really."

"No Your not," Bakura almost yelled " now tell me what happened to you!"

Ryou took a fearful glance at his Yami and sighed. " It's nothing, really, the bullies at school only took one of their beatings too far."

Bakura knew his Hikari was lying. Ryou never got worked up that much over a beating and the ones he gave him sometimes weren't exactly the nicest, eather"

"What really happened to you?" he demandet.

Ryou only started sobbing hysterically again.

The Yami sighed in anger and desperation. But this time he had to control himself and not hurt his Hikari more than he already was.

So he soothed him like he did before until the crying stopped. He gently took Ryous chin and made him look up at him, with his free hand he wiped the tears from his hikaris cheek.

Ryou was shocked as he looked in to the eyes of his darker half, there was something in them he thought he'd never see in his pitiful life, his Yami actually looked sad and sinciere and not angry like usual.

"So what really happened to you?" Bakuras voice brought Ryou out of his trancelike state.

"This guy..."

"What! What did he do?"

"He beat me... and..." The hikaris voice became weaker by the moment.

"And what?"

Ryou layed his head on Bakuras shoulder an startet crying again, inbetween sobs he whispered " he raped me". He thought Bakura didn't hear, but well, he did and he was furious.

The next few hours Bakura held his hikari who eventually had fallen asleep. The whole time he wondered about who could have done that to his little light and what for very painful things he could do to him. After thinking about many evil and sadistic ways to torture the guy who did this to his Hikari, which all ended with a slow and painful death, he began to wonder why he was so concerned about the well-beign of Ryou and why he should give a fuck how he feels. Even if he was his host, why the hell did he care about the lights feelings?

Because he loved him.

Wait! No! Bakura does NOT, I repeat NOT love anything or anyone! Well maybe exept beer ...

...and Ryou.

**RxR**


End file.
